Alice Gets Schooled
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum}} Alice Gets Schooled is the 40th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on July 25, 2008, in English. Plot Alice tells Klaus about what she did as Masquerade, so he pulls her into a battle to seek revenge against her for sending his Bakugan, Sirenoid, to the Doom Dimension when she had been Masquerade. However, Klaus was just trying to teach her a lesson that everyone and everything can work together, in order to create harmony. Meanwhile, the Brawlers prepare to enter the dimensional rift to Vestroia in order to stop Naga. Will Alice survive to join her friends...? Major events *Alice reveals to Klaus that she was Masquerade. *Alice battles Klaus and loses, with them both forgiving her for her actions as Masquerade. *The Brawlers prepare to enter Vestroia. Featured Brawl Battle at Klaus' Castle *'Klaus Von Hertzon' VS Alice Gehabich Klaus and Alice both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 ~ Klaus's HSP: 0 *'Alice's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 ~ Alice's HSP: 0 Klaus and Alice both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Klaus throws out Haos El Condor onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Alice throws out Subterra Mantris onto her own Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Klaus throws out Pyrus Siege against Mantris. (Siege: 340 Gs - Mantris: 340 Gs) Alice opens her Gate Card (Peacemaker). Both Bakugan returns to their owner in ball form. Alice's first Gate Card vanishes. Although the match was a draw, Alice gets the HSP points from the battle. Therefore, Alice wins this round. Round 2 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 ~ Klaus's HSP: 0 *'Alice's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 ~ Alice's HSP: 200 Alice sets another Gate Card in front of Klaus's First Gate Card. Alice throws out Ventus Bee Striker onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 310 Gs) Klaus throws out Pyrus Siege against Bee Striker. (Siege: 340 GS - Bee Striker: 310 GS) Alice opens her Gate Card, Gate Close. '''Both Bakugan returns to their owners in ball form. Alice's Second Gate Card vanishes. El Condor returns to Klaus too, even without being in the battle, due to the effect of '''Gate Close. Again, Alice receives the HSP from the battle even though it was a draw. Alice wins this round. Round 3 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 ~ Klaus's HSP: 0 *'Alice's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 ~ Alice's HSP: 400 Alice sets her Final Gate Card in front of Klaus's First Gate Card. Alice throws out Subterra Mantris onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Klaus sets another Gate Card to the right of Alice's newly set Gate Card. Klaus throws out Pyrus Siege against Mantris. (Siege: 340 Gs - Mantris: 340 Gs) Klaus activates Correlation between Pyrus and Subterra on Siege. (Siege: 440 - Mantris: 340). Alice counters opening her final Gate Card (Androstasis). Again, both Bakugan returns to their owners in ball form. Alice's final Gate Card vanishes. The round ends in a Draw. Round 4 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 ~ Klaus's HSP: 0 *'Alice's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 ~ Alice's HSP: 450 Alice throws out Ventus Bee Striker onto Klaus's first Gate Card. (Power: 310 Gs) Klaus sets another Gate Card in front of his First Gate Card. Klaus throws out Aquos Sirenoid against Bee Striker. (Sirenoid: 370 Gs - Bee Striker: 310 Gs) Alice counters by activating Reverse Blow on Bee Striker. Bee Striker returns to Alice in Ball Form. Alice wins this round. Round 5 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 ~ Klaus's HSP: 0 *'Alice's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 ~ Alice's HSP: 450 Alice throws out Subterra Mantris onto Klaus's second Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Klaus throws out Pyrus Siege against Mantris. (Siege: 340 Gs - Mantris: 340 Gs) Klaus opens his Gate Card (Quartet Battle), forcing one Bakugan from each side to enter in the battle. (Siege and El Condor: 660 Gs - Mantris and Bee Striker - 650 Gs) Mantris gets wiped out by Siege's flaming sword attack as Bee Striker gets wiped as well by El Condor's light beam attack. Mantris and Bee Striker returns to Alice, both in ball forms. Siege and El Condor return to Klaus, both in ball forms. Klaus' first Gate Card vanishes. Klaus wins this round. Round 6 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining:' 3/3 ~ Klaus's HSP: 400 *'Alice's Bakugan Remaining:' 1/3 ~ Alice's HSP: 450 Alice throws out Darkus Centipoid onto Klaus' final Gate Card. (Power: 370 Gs) Klaus throws out Haos El Condor against Centipoid. (El Condor: 320 Gs - Centipoid: 370 Gs) Klaus opens his Gate Card (Triple Battle), blocking the opponent's attacks so that another Bakugan can enter the battle. Klaus throws out Pyrus Siege against Centipoid. (Siege and El Condor: 660 Gs - Centipoid: 370 Gs) Alice activates Spiced Assault on Centipoid, subtracting 100 GS from each Bakugan, and increasing Centipoid's Power Level by 100 Gs. (Siege and El Condor: 460 Gs - Centipoid: 470 Gs). Both Siege and El Condor get wiped out by Centipoid's claw attack. Siege and El Condor return to Klaus, both in ball forms. Centipoid returns to Alice in ball form. Klaus' final Gate Card vanishes. Alice wins this round. Round 7 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining:' 1/3 ~ Klaus's HSP: 400 *'Alice's Bakugan Remaining:' 1/3 ~ Alice's HSP: 700 Alice throws out Darkus Centipoid against Solenoid. (Centipoid: 370 Gs - Sirenoid: 320 Gs) Klaus opens his Gate Card (Aquos Normal: +200 GS). (Centipoid: 370 Gs - Sirenoid: 520 Gs) Alice counters by activating Grand Down, nullifying Klaus' Gate Card. (Centipoid: 370 Gs - Sirenoid: 320 G) Klaus activates Forcing Wave on Sirenoid, increasing her Power Level by 100 GS. (Centipoid: 370 Gs - Sirenoid: 420 Gs) Centipoid gets wiped out by Sirenoid's deep mist attack, and return to Alice in ball form. Reality returns to normal, as the Bakugan field collapses. Alice's Bakugan Remaining: ' 0/3 ~ Alice loses the game.' Klaus wins this round. Conclusion *'Alice's Bakugan Remaining:' 0/3 ~ Alice's HSP: 700 *'Klaus' Bakugan Remaining:' 1/3 ~ Klaus's HSP: 400 The winner is Klaus von Hertzon. Character Debuts *Ben Gehabich "Uncle Ben" (debut as Alice's uncle) *Clara Gehabich "Auntie" (debut as Alice's aunt) Bakugan Seen *Alpha Hydranoid (flashback) *Bee Striker *Blade Tigrerra (flashback) *Centipoid *El Condor *Falconeer *Mantris *Siege *Sirenoid Trivia Deleted Scenes Sdfswgw.jpg|After Klaus' speech about getting Sirenoid back and wanting only peace now, Alice looks sadder for what she had done. Alice deleted.jpg| While Klaus saying that Alice should keep fighting, there is a scene that Sieg keeps attacking Centipoid. *When Klaus and Alice set their Gate Cards, they were colored similar to a rainbow, not blue and purple. This may be because they are using Bakugan with different attributes. *The Japanese version of this episode was not aired on television in Japan and was only included in the DVD release in Japan. Video de:Eine Lektion für Alice Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes